To date, contact lens design remains a predominately intuitive, trial-and-error based process. In other words, typically a new lens may be prototyped based on selected parameters, and its suitability is subsequently assessed and improved based on patient trials. This approach has a number of obvious disadvantages, including its inherent limitations for designing contact lenses suitable for “average” patient eyes, as is desired for the mass-manufacture of in particular low cost or disposable contact lenses.
Furthermore, while it has been suggested that the post-lens pressure of a contact lens when on the eye may be a factor determining wearer comfort and giving rise to abrasion of the comeoscleral surface, no reliable and/or practical solution has been devised for determining comparative post-lens pressure profile data for facilitating lens design.
The present invention, in at least preferred embodiments, seeks to provide a system and method for facilitating contact lens design which address one or more of these disadvantages.